


Ladybug Date Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Ladybug Date Night

“Well, that was a very delicious dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna! I know you’re cat faunus but I never knew you could make fish this way!” Ruby cheered, smiling and cleaning her mouth with a napkin as she looked over to her new girlfriend. “And thank you Blake, for inviting me.”   
  


“Well we’re just happy that Blake brought home such a cute girl~!” Kali giggled as she began cleaning the table. “Her last girlfriend, on the other hand~...” She trailed off to indicate the contrary.   
  
“Mom!” Blake cried out, standing up at the table with a bit of a hurt look. “Ilia loved me and you know it! We just...had a bad falling out when I left the White Fang…”   
  
“Whatever the case sweetheart, we’re just glad you’re home with such a cute and kind girlfriend.” Ghira said with a smile, helping his wife get the last of the flatware. “Why don’t you two run along while your mother and I clean up?”   
  
The cimsonette smiled and wrapped her arms around the younger faunus’ torso. “Come on~, Blake~. I wanna rest in your room. I haven’t been so full in such a long time.” Standing on her toes, she kissed her lover’s cheek and whispered in her ear. “And maybe I’d like you to give me that surprise you talked about~.”

 

Blake’s cheeks grew a deep red tint as she listened to her girlfriend, but a smile soon came to her lips as she turned and kissed Ruby with a bit of passion behind it. She didn't want to get TOO frisky in front of her parents. “Sure thing. Let’s go watch a movie in my room.” Keeping her smile, she took hold of the scythe wielder’s hand and guided her to the back of the manor where her room was. A good few rooms away from her parent’s, she hoped it would make it hard for the elder Belladonnas to hear them if they started doing anything naughty.

 

“Ooo~. So this is your room, babe?” Ruby asked, stepping into the near normal room other than a few posters and a large tv mounted to the wall. “It’s actually pretty much what I expected. You’re not the type to throw things all over the wall or need a lot of figurines or stuff, like Weiss.” She closed the door behind the two of them, standing in the middle of the room and looking around. She felt a bit awkward, this being the first time she had been on her girlfriend’s room.   
  
“Well, maybe not, but don’t forget that those two are what helped me to ask you out in the first place, Ruby.” The cat faunus smiled. “When we found out Weiss and Yang had started having sex, I didn’t wanna risk letting someone else snatch you up. So, I did! And now you're mine~.” She said, Ruby smiling and blushing lightly at the admission that Blake had been looking at her for a long time before asking her out. “But...when Weiss got pregnant… That’s when I made sure to get on the pill. So, if we did anything, that wouldn’t happen.” The ravenette grabbed her lover and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, leading her onto her bed and laying over her with a smile. “... Assuming you have the same parts that Yang has.” Blake blushed lightly. Ruby's cheeks lit up as well.

 

“Um… Why don't you find out…?” She tried to sound flirty, but it came out as anything but. Blake had to admit, it was adorably awkward though.

 

“Well, for being such a good girl for my parents, I think I’ll give you that reward I promised~.” Her voice took a sudden shift for the seductive as she spoke. Ruby's face flushed even redder as she began stuttering over her words. Blake giggled and leaned down, kissing Ruby on the lips. The crimsonette eeped as she melted into the kiss, closing her eyes as her arms slowly wrapped around her girlfriend. Pressing her body close to Blake’s, she held her girlfriend lovingly. 

 

She whimpered slightly into the kiss and their lips parted, Blake pressing her tongue inside and claiming Ruby's mouth. The crimsonette idly suckled on her girlfriend’s tongue, Blake started to rub her body against her. In particular, the faunus’ crotch pressed rather heavily against Ruby's. She could feel her member growing hard as Blake practically humped her body.

 

“B-Blake~...” She moaned into the kiss as her girlfriend felt up her chest. As she moaned and fought Blake’s tongue for dominance, she won no quarter. “Blake…” She mumbled as the girl finally broke their kiss. The ravenette leaned down further and whispered into her ear.

 

“... Mine…” She breathed. Ruby shivered as her hands slid down the faunus’ back, trying to maintain some semblance of control. 

 

“Oh god yes…” Ruby breathed out as Blake slid down her body lightly. She gave several shallow kisses on her way down, on the neck, on her covered breasts, before making her way to her stomach. The kitten seemed to halt there, slowly pushing the shirt Ruby had worn up. She climbed back up slowly, dragging her tongue along Ruby's bare skin. The girl taking her time was agonizing, yet so amazingly good. 

 

Blake reached up, cupping Ruby's breasts and pushing the bra out of her way. She wrapped her lips around Ruby's nipple, her experience with the female anatomy becoming apparent. Ruby gave a soft moan, running her fingers through Blake’s hair. The girl paused and looked up at Ruby.

 

“We have to be quiet… I'd rather my parents not hear… ya know..?” She asked. Ruby panted and nodded, biting her lower lip to stifle her whimpers. Blake smiled and began sliding down her body again, her breasts dragging along her stomach before their softness could be felt on her cock. Ruby’s member hardened almost painfully at the feeling as Blake dragged her tongue along the clothed cock. Ruby gasped lightly.

 

“B-Blake!... T-Turn around…” Ruby said. “I want to… do the same to you…” She said, not exactly knowing how to express her desires. However, coming through clearly for the kitten, Blake giggled lightly and got on her hands and knees, turning until her clothed cunt was above Ruby’s face. Both of them set to work undressing the other. Soon enough, they stared at each other’s naked privates, seemingly transfixed. 

 

Blake made the first move, enveloping Ruby's cock in her mouth. She slowly began suckling it and trying to press her head further down. She may have dabbled with her ex-girlfriend, but Ilia had never had a cock. Ruby had never had a girlfriend at all, so now they were relatively even. Ruby gasped and buried her mouth into Blake’s core, moaning lewdly and sending shivers up Blake’s spine. 

 

They did their best to keep their sounds down, the lewd sounds of sucking muffled only with their own bodies as Blake and Ruby got themselves into a rhythm. Blake couldn't quite take all of Ruby's length, but it was far more than Ruby had ever had. The crimsonette honestly had had trouble at first, but she was beginning to really find Blake’s weak spots. Her tongue was very unskilled but wildly enthusiastic to replicate the pleasure Blake gave her. The kitten mewled a bit as she tried to work Ruby over with her tongue, her moist mouth forcing moans from the girl.

 

Ruby hugged around Blake’s ass, pressing her cunt tightly to her face as she screamed. It was still her very first time and the stimulation was simply too much for her. She bucked her hips and moaned as she climaxed into Blake’s waiting mouth. Her cock throbbed with pleasure as she panted, idly licking Blake.

 

Blake, for her part, moaned as well as Ruby’s cum filled her mouth. It was certainly a taste she could acquire, especially if it always came with as big an orgasm as Ruby's tongue and moans gave her. She dutifully drank every drop of cum Ruby gave her, licking the cock all over to get any she may have missed. Blake pulled off the cock, panting and licking it lovingly, delighting in her lover’s taste.

 

“Oh god Blake…” Ruby moaned in her girlfriend’s core. Seemingly snapping the faunus from her licking, Blake sat up and moved from the reaper’s mouth. 

 

“I didn't know… you'd be this good at this…” Blake panted.

 

“It feels so good…” Ruby mumbled, seemingly lost in her own little world. Blake smiled and giggled before looking down at Ruby's cock. 

 

“It's still so hard…” She mumbled as Ruby's cock twitched. She slid down, lifting herself up so that her hips would be directly above Ruby's. She turned around and leaned in. “Ruby…” She said as seriously as she could. The reaper blinked and looked her girlfriend in the eyes.

 

“Blake…” She panted. “I love you….” She said. Blake smiled, any hesitation she may have felt vanishing at how purely and genuinely Ruby said it.

 

“I love you too, Ruby…” She replied, leaning in and pressing their lips together once again. Blake took the opportunity to sink her hips down, letting Ruby's member press inside of her. She winced and groaned into the kiss, giving Ruby a chance to press her tongue inside and begin dominating their kiss for the first time. 

 

Blake slowly sank her hips, honestly having expected it to hurt more. However, after getting extremely excited and even climaxing already, the faunus’ cunt was more than ready. She lifted herself up before pressing down again, taking it in deeper this time. She felt incredibly full as Ruby's member filled her core, every twitch sending shocks of pleasure through her body.

 

Submitting to Ruby for the first time, her tongue danced around with her girlfriend’s as they made out, Blake gently riding her. Ruby's hips bucked up into hers as they held each other lovingly. Their movements becoming more and more powerful, Blake had to break the kiss as she lifted herself higher. She and Ruby grasped hands, Blake pushing herself to sit up as she rode Ruby harder. 

 

Her hips grinded against her lover’s as she moved her body, her breasts bouncing with every drop of her hips. The entire time, she continued to stare into Ruby's eyes, trying desperately to convey how much she loved the girl and knowing her girlfriend was doing the same. Her core tightened around Ruby's cock at the thought and she began thinking to herself that it was no wonder Weiss ended up pregnant. If being with your lover felt this amazing, Blake wouldn't have thought about birth control in the middle either.

 

The thought didn't last long as the moans she had fiercely fought back began leaking from her lips. Ruby wasn't fairing much better, having already begun to moan. Luckily, the two were able to keep the volume moderately down, at least enough that it shouldn't leave the room. Blake decided if her voice must come out, she could at least decide what to do with it.

 

“Ruby… I love you…! So much…!” She said, still trying to keep it down. Her lust was getting the better of her, the pleasure Ruby’s cock was bringing her growing.

 

“I love you too Blake--!” Ruby moaned, her cock throbbing as it slid in and out of Blake, the older girl riding her with near full body movements. Even having just climaxed, Ruby could feel herself nearing the edge again.  “Blake--! I'm gonna… soon…” She moaned as her dick twitched inside of the girl. Her lover smiled down to her and planted their hips together, grinding Ruby's member with her core.

 

“Me too… Inside Ruby… I want it inside…” Blake said lovingly, making sure Ruby was as deep as possible for when she came. She thanked any god above she had taken the pill, because she wouldn't have been able to stop anyway. This time, Blake’s cunt finished first, her entire body shaking and tightening as she climaxed on top of Ruby. The reaper moaned as Blake milked her cock, another orgasm washing through her body as she came inside of her girlfriend. Filling her womb, Ruby moaned out loudly, unable to contain her voice anymore. 

 

Blake’s arms collapsed along with Ruby’s, unable to support her weight anymore. She fell onto Ruby, the two kissing once again. Panting into the kiss, the two simply cuddled for a few minutes, Ruby still inside of her.

 

“... I love you.” Ruby said affectionately. Blake giggled.

 

“I love you too…” Blake replied, the two snuggling in. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

 

**Outside The Door**

 

Kali giggled at seeing the two. She had expected something to happen, but this was quite an eyeful! The two lovebirds were so cute~! And little Ruby took such great care of her Blake! Nothing at all like that Ilia, who just laid there the whole time… She shook her head and skipped off, waiting patiently for the morning.

 

**The Morning**

 

Ruby and Blake walked into the living room together, both yawning and practically leaning on the other. They looked exhausted from their previous night’s activities, to say nothing of how they felt. Ruby couldn't help but think about how less exhausting fighting Grimm was. Kali simply beamed brightly at them.

 

“My, you look tired.” Kali said. “What sort of movie did you two watch~?” She asked. Ruby and Blake realized they had never even turned the television on.

 

“Documentary.” Blake answered.

 

“Pirates!” Ruby answered at the exact same time. They both looked at each other, panicked a bit. “A-- documentary about pirates! You know, doing… piratey… stuff?” She gave a nervous smile, looking around to see if anyone bought it. Kali began giggling again, amused at their attempts to explain.

 

“Well, maybe the next time the boat starts rocking, be sure to pay close attention~! After all, we wouldn't want any spies aboard, seeing everything, would we?” Kali asked with a playful smile. Blake and Ruby both paled.

 

“What… did you see…?” Blake mumbled. Kali blinked.

 

“Silly Blake~! I'm only talking about pirates! I've seen that documentary too~.” She teased. Ruby hid behind Blake while the latter desperately wished she could do the same. It was at least a consolation that her mother didn't seem to care. In fact, she seemed to downright enjoy that the two were so active. “It's a good one. Worth rewatching, wouldn't you agree~?” Kali asked. Blake blushed and shifted, nodding slightly.

 

“Yeah… Maybe reenact with Ruby sometime~.” Blake decided she might as well roll with it and see that adorable blush. Ruby popped her head out.

 

“Well.. I'm willing to go for the Bellabooty any time!” She saluted. Blake’s eyes widened as her cheek darkened several hues. Kali burst into laughter as Ruby joined her at Blake’s expense. The only thing she could think of, despite her embarrassment, or maybe even because of it, was about how she could definitely get used to having Ruby around for the rest of her life.


End file.
